


Merry Christmas, Ironhide

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet didn't know garland could get so infuriatingly tangled while he tries to adopt a human holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Ironhide

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Christmas fic for ralith on tumblr

"Wh- Y- H- Ratchet?" Ironhide stutters. Who could blame him, though? It wasn’t every day you walk into your quarters to find your bondmate rolling around on the floor tangled up in some green prickly mess.

"Shut up. Not one word. Just get me out of this fragging stuff," the medic grumbles.

"What happened?" the black mech asks, still not moving.

Ratchet huffs, yanking on a loop of the stuff. “Some of the soldiers asked me to help decorate for a holiday called Christmas, something about not even needing a ladder to put up garland, and I  _thought_  it would be nice to decorate in here too.  _ **But**_ ,” he growls, “It fell down and got stuck in a seam and I managed to tangle it further instead of remove it and  _will you just help me already_?”

"Nah," Ironhide smirks, finally approaching the irate mech and standing over him, "I think I like you like this."

"Ironhide, if you don’t get me out of this-"

"You see," Ironhide continues as if Ratchet hadn’t spoken, "I spend more time with the humans than you, and they’ve explained a lot about Christmas to me. It’s customary to give a gift to those you care about, and the gift is wrapped up."

Ratchet stills, catching on, “You can’t be serious.”

"Oh, I am," the black mech rolls the medic onto his back, and then lowers himself to sit on chartreuse thighs, "I like my present just the way it is."

"This isn’t funny, Ironhi-" Ratchet gasps when the mech’s digits scrape down his sides and quickly bury themselves in his seams, "…..Merry Christmas, Ironhide."

"Merry Christmas, Ratch," Ironhide smiles, leaning down to kiss his medic.


End file.
